There are worst things i could do
by kuraimoto
Summary: now that Bella is meeting the Cullen's everyone but Rosalie likes her. For she thinks Bella will expose who they really are. Everyone does not believe and ignore her even Emmett! So what does she do as she is separate from her family? Sing a song she knows is what she is feeling. (Sorry I spelled Emmett wrong my word doc was being evil)


There are worst things I could do

Summary: now that Bella is meeting the Cullen's everyone but Rosalie likes her. For she thinks Bella will expose who they really are. Everyone does not believe and ignore her even Emmet! So what does she do as she is separate from her family? Sing a song she knows is what she is feeling.

Rosalie pov:

"Come on babe get along with Bella she's nice and hasn't said a word to anyone about us. Give her a chance." Emmett says to me as I'm upstairs staring down at everyone greeting Bella for she has come over our house a 3 times in a row this week.

"For now she hasn't. There's no way I'm giving her a chance! She has what I want Emmet and she's throwing it away for us! I didn't get a choice! None of us did and she wants to be us!" I say crossing my arms against my chest.

Emmett gives sigh and rubs my arms trying to calm me down but I wouldn't. "Babe please? Don't be mad. I know you don't get along with her but she's with Edward our brother so she's part of the family now. Who knows if Edward will ever change her, but if he does she's going to be one hell of a vampire." He says with a smile and I now become more angry and jealous.

"If you like her so much change her instead!" I yelled and shoved Emmett out of our room and slammed the door but it bounced back making the door a bit wide open for me to hear. "Don't worry Bella she will come around." I head my husband say and I give a sigh.

Why does no one understand how I'm feeling? I'm trying to protect my family but they push me away by my ideas just because I have a bit of a temper. I turn on the TV in our room and look out on the balcony and hear grease the movie on. Alice and I enjoyed that movie because of the fashion they had and crazy dance moves they made. Alice and I use to make jasper and Emmet dance with us how they danced but Emmet would always step on my feet and jasper tried but almost broke esmes furniture.

A song came on that Alice would say would be my song because of the way the character was and how she sang. Right now I felt that song was actually me. I don't really sing all that good like Alice but I try. I walk towards the door a bit to peak out and see the family and start to sing as the song came on.

"_There are worse things I could do_,

(Staring at Emmett)

_Than; go with a boy or two_.

(I smirk at this)

_Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy_,

(I stare at my family)

_And no good,_

_I suppose it could be true,_

_But there are worse things I could do_."

(I start to walk out on the balcony again)

_I could flirt with all the guys_,

(I sway back and forth like I'm a dancing)

_Smile at them and bat my eyes_.

(Bates my eyes like a flirt I am)

_Press against them when we dance_,

_Make them think they stand a chance_,

_Then refuse to see it through._

(Holds a hand up)

_That's a thing I'd never do_."

(I walk back inside our room and go into the bathroom staring at myself.)

_I could stay home every night,_

_Wait around for Mr. Right._

_Take cold showers every day,_

(I walk towards the shower placing my hands on the door but turn away)

_And throw my life away,_

_On a dream that won't come true_.

(Well the dream about having a child and husband coming home)

I walk back into the room and look back at my family but my eyes met Alice as she looks up towards me and I give a sigh looking away.

_I could hurt someone like me,_

_Out of spite or jealousy._

(I hiss thinking of Bella and her stupid choice)

_I don't steal and I don't lie,_

_But I can feel and I can cry._

_A fact I'll bet you never knew._

(I turn as I see Alice behind me rubbing my shoulders)

_But to cry in front of you,_

(She sings with me as well)

_That's the worst thing I could do._

She placed her forehead with me and I give a small smile and go downstairs with her to see the rest of the family.


End file.
